


The Odd Yet Most Certainly Extraordinary Adventures of a Witch and a Wolf

by AnimeWolfGirl



Category: Lumine (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mystery, Sort Of, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWolfGirl/pseuds/AnimeWolfGirl
Summary: Come all! Come all! Gather here and hear the news!Murder on the streets of Ey'son!The great City ablaze!Werewolf sightings along the Sun River!Lumine is a werewolf who travels with his adoptive father Noel. While his father is out he's under strict instruction not to leave the attic he's hiding in but what happens when a fire forces him onto the streets? It couldn't possibly start a chain reaction that'd involve memory loss, a grumpy mage (not alchemist!) who lives in the woods, a vain princess, running, bad puns or conspiracies.Well, I mean, at least lizard people aren't involved.
Relationships: Kody/Lumine (Lumine)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Odd Yet Most Certainly Extraordinary Adventures of a Witch and a Wolf

**Four Years Before The Story Begins**

Cody was trying to get to sleep when it happened.

Curled up beneath a mountain of blankets, he felt the shift of the magic in the air. The sensation was like nothing he’d felt before, the closest example he could think of was when he’d fallen backwards into a freezing lake and, for a second, hadn’t had the sense of mind to know which way was up and which way was down, only that the biting water was engulfing his being. Bill had laughed at him afterwards as well and he was pretty sure even Sherry had been hiding a smirk.

The displeasing memory gave him enough dread at the shift to throw himself to the floor, covering his head just moments before the tremors began. Thankfully, none of the glass from his rounded windows reached him.

He slowly got up, kneeling and then standing but he wasn’t out of the woods yet, as he’d learn tumbling to the ground in the process. The floor beneath him shook violently. Each tremor making his teeth rattle in his skull and what he assumed where important ornaments crash to the floor in the other rooms, creating a mighty sound. This time he waited twice, no, three times as long before attempting to get off the floor. He stumbled to his feet, as a loud crack echoed throughout the house.

He swung his door open running through the deserted corridors to the back of the house. Kody stared in shock, a large crack ran up the side of the mountain and into the ground below, just inches from his feet. A few minutes ago, he could’ve taken a step forward and taken a stroll around his back garden but now if he took a step forward, he’d no doubt plummet to a premature death. The mountain still seemed to be stable enough, but the cellar door was split clean in two. He thanked his lucky stars that the crack didn’t reach the stream, or the weird statue would have been done for.

Looking after it had been his one job, after all.

It's five days later and nearly an entire continent away when someone significant in their own way is about to die.

In the West the sun is setting.

Leading experts in the matter will tell you this is what the sun is inclined to do at the end of each day. They also make convincing arguments claiming that the sun is also likely to rise at the beginning of a new day.

Starting a new day is a bold move that many find a very bad idea. In fact, experts in that field might tell you how the passage of time, historically speaking, was generally the source of most conflicts.

Lumine didn’t know if he should trust these experts or not. Three months prior he had been informed that most people that told other people stuff where actually humanoid lizards. Now, Lumine wasn’t racist by any means, especially since he was part of a very small minority himself but something about the idea of lizard people wearing the skin of others invoked a feeling of distrust deep within himself. When he’d tried to ask Noel about it, he’s snorted and told Lumine to stop talking to the drunks outside the inn’s they occasionally stayed at, which resolved pretty much nothing other than the fact Noel didn’t believe in lizard people.

Having no choice but to take matters into his own hands, Lumine began conducting a thorough investigation each evening and morning that the sun did in fact set and rise as it was supposed to.

That being said, he didn’t have much luck that evening. It was hard to see anything in the city, the sun’s fiery orange almost entirely muffled by a thick layer of sooty brown that engulfed what used to be the sky, the only small breaks in the suffocating blanket being the occasional asthmatic bird or thin black chimney. Realising that he was just going to take the lizard people’s word for that night he turned his attention to the scene below him instead.

He sees somethings.

He sees the fog that clings to the river- grey from the water and green from the stuff floating in it.

He sees the people that still populated some of the wider streets, crawling there way from the industrial Redwhere to the residential Celtstorm, a few even travelling among carriages towards Suv’n’ill where they are watched from the towers by a thousand tiny black dots that might’ve been crows.

He doesn’t see the person who was about to die.

On the other side of the city, a man is running through one of the dark and silent streets, it’s walls so closely together he can feel them brush past his shoulders.

Now, this man knows he’s going to die but he was the sort of man who, if given the choice, would decide that they might as well die running. At this particularly point in time, it’s the only thing the man has control of and he clings to it fiercely. But that being said, it's all pointless. No matter how many turns he makes he always ends up somewhere narrow and uninhabited. Anyone who might’ve witnessed the scene to busy either hunched up doing work by candlelight, sleeping or trying to get to sleep.

He thinks about yelling, but he can’t, he can’t rely on anyone to save him because enemies are all around him. The black body-sized bag that bounces on his shoulder as he runs reminds him of this with every fresh step and wave of terror. The only sounds that reach his ears are of his laboured breathing, beating heart and shoes. He can’t hear the one behind him and for a second, the second in which he trips on a particularly dodgy piece of cobblestone, he pretends that maybe he’s lost them. That maybe he’s outrun them.

The seething pain of a bite to the neck discounts this fleeting hope. He chokes on blood and slips into the shadows. To his credit the man fights till his limbs are too heavy to move.

He claws and bites his attacked, ripping out clumps of fur and tasting metallic blood in his mouth, though that might’ve been from his own broken teeth, he was in so much pain it was hard to tell but despite this effort he met the fate he’d known he would meet ever since he first laid eyes on the attacker.

His body slips to the ground.

In the West, as it is inclined to do, the sun sets.

**Author's Note:**

> No, this fanfiction isn't about lizard people.


End file.
